Valentine's Day
by WhoaaKid
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Olivia does paperwork! Yeah, Alex doesn't think so either…


I don't own anything or anyone. I also haven't written in a while, and never for L&O:SVU. So this is a treat I guess. I don't have anyone to read over it or anything and I'm always trying to get better, so let me know what you think!

* * *

Alex sat back against the headboard, lying on the comforter just watching.

Watching Olivia hover over her laptop, with work she brought home. She loved watching Olivia like this, still working hard even off the clock. Just always, _almost_, done with filing, or some other task.

But on today, of all days.

_Valentine's Day. _

She pouted to herself, they both worked, not having the luxuries of a day off. All day long she thought about this moment, in bed with her lover.

But this scenario was not even close. And she needed to change things.

Moving forward she reached out and touched Olivia's shoulder, not yet getting any attention from her. She moved her hand across Olivia's back resting on her hip before laying her cheek on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Whatcha doin'? She dragged out.

Olivia continued looking at the screen, a smile appearing on her face as she replied "Don't worry babe, I'm-"

"-almost finished. Yeah I know." She played with the waistband of Olivia's underwear slipping her finger under the elastic reaching the top swell of her ass.

She turned her head gently, not meaning to hurt Alex's feelings. She just honestly was _almost _finished.

"I'm sorry honey."

Alex believed her, but wanted her to show it. She always lived by '_actions speak louder than words_.'

"Make it up to me Olivia."

Alex placed her lips against Olivia's and moved to straddle her leg. Olivia moved her hands to Alex's face intensifying the kiss by roughly dragging her tongue and teeth into the mix. Alex moaned deeply, loving the bites accompanying the wet kiss wrapping her arms around Olivia's neck. She didn't know where this was headed, but she had an idea. She didn't even think Olivia would have taken her offer on the first try.

She was pretty pleased with herself.

When she felt Olivia bring her hands down to her hips and around to grab her ass, Alex sighed into Olivia's mouth and ground down on her thigh with the same vigor of their first night together. Olivia palmed and massaged both cheeks, pushing the flesh together and pulling it apart, up and down. Alex's head was spinning.

Olivia pulled back and slowed her movements until she took her hands away to rest on Alex's thigh.

"How was that?" she whispered.

Her breathing slightly elevated, she looked down and scanned Olivia's face for some sign of a joke. Olivia looked back and cocked her eyebrow "What?"

"You said make it up to you."

"I thought you were going to continue" she mumbled.

"Well I only kissed you." Then she smirked, eyes dipping low to Alex's panties. "Are you-"

Alex didn't know why she was blushing, she wasn't embarrassed. She just didn't want to give Olivia any credit right now. She was upset, on Valentine's Day, day of love and romance and she had received nothing of the sort all day. Turning her head she refused to grant Olivia's actions any response as her hands fell in between Alex's thighs.

She tried to ignore her girlfriend rubbing her through her panties, but Olivia would soon find out the answer to her previous question anyway. Her insistent counter rhythm to Olivia's fingers helped betray her too.

Olivia pulled Alex's panties to the side and dipped two fingers inside. She felt Alex falter her movements seeking more from the brunette. "You have to look at me if you want me to continue."

Alex waited a couple seconds before turning and meeting Olivia's eyes. Olivia came through on her part and entered Alex, pumping once, twice, three times.

"Baby, you are so wet. Is this for me?" as Alex involuntarily spread her legs. Olivia inhaled through her nose watching Alex respond to her touch. Toes curling, legs spread, hips undulating, nipples hard, lips parted, and eyes drooping, struggling to stay open amidst the sensations her mind and body were under.

And the sensations she were feeling, were incredible. It made her ass pulse sending a shot straight down into her toes and back up to her breasts. Her noises only growing louder. She was just wide eyes and a whimpering mess.

_Olivia should put her out of misery_, she thinks.

Olivia doesn't think so. She continues her moderate pace through the ocean in her panties, occasionally speeding up when her attention was directed on her clit.

Alex was far into her thoughts when the sense of emptiness lasted more than a few seconds she looked down, confusion marring her expression. Her body stopped her movements, but her pussy still fluttered around Olivia's fingers.

Olivia reveled in the amount of moisture her fingers were swimming in. Alex felt like a slip and slide. She was so warm and so wet, Olivia was struggling to put enough friction on her clit, but Alex didn't seem to mind, the fleeting touches against her were more than enough at this stage.

_She should ignore Alex more often, _Olivia thought. Alex gripped the back of Olivia's shirt and pulled, trying to express the amount of frustration she felt.

She opened her eyes for as long as she could and reached forward towards Olivia's lips, grazing her chin and cheeks with her lips. She pushed forward on Olivia, making her fall back slightly on the comforter. Alex braced herself on her hand, loving what the new position was doing for her. She was going to cum fast. From the subtle flame all day long, until about 20 minutes ago when she was truly on fire, she was ready to fall.

She fought it as long as she could but Olivia was a pro at making Alex climax. Olivia felt her fingers being strangled and knew what she had to do. She slipped in and out and in and out before dragging the wetness accumulated down below over her clit, bathing the little nub. It grew harder, as more blood raced to the area.

Everything went rigid as Olivia swiped over and over again. Alex's vision went white and she could really only describe this emotion as ecstasy. She opened her eyes after a minute, her vision showing nothing but brunette locks and the smell of Olivia's conditioner invaded her nose.

Olivia placed kisses all over Alex's neck. She loved the salty taste after she fucked her. She knew she did her job well, but still wanted to hear Alex say it loud.

"Did that suffice enough to make it up to you?"

Alex laughed breathily "Yes, it's just what I wanted."

Olivia stared at her and kissed her gently "I'm not done though." She said against her lips.

Alex steeled herself against Olivia's confession. Olivia laid back and got comfortable in the middle of the bed. Looking at Alex she winked, "Get up here."

* * *

She would later find out Olivia forgot that today was Valentine's Day, but she was quickly forgiven because of the number of times Olivia had made her come. She couldn't be mad at her lover, especially the same night she had her favorite take out delivered. She guessed Olivia didn't need a special day designated to be romantic.


End file.
